February
2011 *10th - Started this Wiki. *13th - The song Medieval Apocalypse is created. *23rd - Let's Play Awesome: Ocarina of Time Parts 18 - 23 are filmed, as well as the gameplay parts of Part 17. Part 16 is refilmed, as the original footage had become corrupted.﻿ *26th - Brandcraft 5.5 is released. 2010 *1st - 60 Second Comics 14 and 15 are released. *2nd - Let's Play Awesome: Ocarina of Time Part 9 is released. *3rd - 60 Second Comics 16 is released. *4th - 60 Second Comics 17 is released. *5th - The song Tragedy 1 is created. 60 Second Comics 18 is released. *6th - 60 Second Comics 19 is released. *7th - Ocarina of Time: Shooting Gallery Remix and 6TSC demonstration video are released on YouTube. 60 Second Comics 20 is released. *8th - 60 Second Comics 21 is released. *9th - 60 Second Comics 22 is released. *10th - Let's Play Awesome: Ocarina of Time Part 10 and Pink Lemonade 5 are released. *11th - 60 Second Comics 23 is released. *12th - 60 Second Comics 24 is released. *13th - 60 Second Comics 25 and 26 are released. *15th - Work resumes on Square Killer, version 1.5 is finished, and the game goes back on hiatus. 60 Second Comics 27 is released. *16th - LAB News is filmed. 60 Second Comics 28 is released. *17th - 60 Second Comics 29 is released. *18th - 60 Second Comics 30 is released. *19th - 3 notecard comics of Loco Inc are created. *20th - Let's Play Awesome: Ocarina of Time Part 11 is released. The songs Alien Symphony and Wind Dance are created. *21st - Let's Play Chainsaw: Mad World Part 1 is released. 60 Second Comics 31 is released. *22nd - 60 Second Comics 32 is released. *24th - 60 Second Comics 33 is released. *25th - 60 Second Comics 34 is released. *27th - 60 Second Comics 35 is released. 2009 *2nd - A Link to the Past is released on RMD. *3rd - Whatever episodes 11 - 20 is uploaded to Everything Else. *12th - Happy Birthday Izel! is released on RMD. *13th - Whatever episodes 21 - 25 is uploaded to Everything Else. *15th - The End of the World episodes 1 - 10 are uploaded to Everything Else. The song Progxh is created. *16th - ASCII Erin is released on DeviantArt. *25th - The song Progremaybe is created. 2008 *3rd - Exclusives 23 is released. Pirate Warriors version 1 is finished, and the game goes on hiatus. *5th - The song Try 3 is created. *7th - The song Awesome 4 is created. *8th - The song S is created. *9th - Development resumes on the game Helichoppy. The song Testy is created. *10th - Helichoppy version 0.5 is completed, after which the game goes on hiatus for the second time. Work begins on Treasure Quest. The songs Adventure Peace and Cave 1 are created. *11th - The song Castle Dark is created. *14th - The songs Desert 1 and Castle 2 are created. *15th - The song Beat 2 is created. *16th - The songs Space 1 and Castle 3 are created. *17th - The song Rock 2 is created. *19th - Treasure Quest version 1 is finished, and the game goes on hiatus. *27th - There is a SheezyArt update. 2007 *2nd - Whatever 25 is released. *6th - The song Sneaking is created. *8th - Mario Comic volume 4 is created. *12th - The song Yat is created. *23rd - MadTwister Trading Cards of King Dude, King Scythius, and Daniel are created. *26th - A MadTwister Trading Card of Flame Goochey is created. *27th - MadTwister Trading Cards of Little Girl, Nosebleed, Wizard Zacky, and Andyl are created. 2006 *? - Medieval Goochies 15-23 are finished. *8th - Earthbound Type Comic 1-3 are created. *9th - Zeldos 1-4 are created. *20th - Medieval Goochies 24 is finished. *23rd - Medieval Goochies 25 is finished. *27th - Pokemon Adventures 1 is created, and a MadTwister Trading Card of Waffalockah is created. *28th - Medieval Goochies 26-30 are finished. 31 is started, but is never finished. 2005 *1st - The comics Green Hill Zone Adventure and More Characters Than Numbers are worked on for the last time. *2nd - The comic Earthbound Super Adventure begins. *6th - The comic Earthbound Super Adventure is worked on for the last time, and a hoax is created. *11th - All Games Comic 1 is created. *15th - All Games Comic 2 and 3 are created. 1994 *20th - Sean Manuel is born.